Hot coffee
by Alex the Azure
Summary: Izuna Nobel asegura que el amor es curioso. Porque jamás creyó fijarse en un chico que apenas conoció.


**Disclaimer:** Servamp no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** OoC, AU.

 **Pareja:** WorIzu [World End/Nobel Izuna (Tinker)].

* * *

Izuna Nobel tiene algo en mente desde que es pequeña. El amor es curioso y es que realmente nunca se sabe que esperar —al menos eso dicen los adultos—, por su parte, cree que es un sentimiento bastante lindo de experimentar o al menos eso ha visto desde como sus compañeros de trabajo comentan de sus parejas hasta el hecho de que uno ya se había casado y tendría un hijo dentro de pronto. Aquello le recuerda que debería comprarle un regalo al futuro niño algún día de esos, dado a que, no sabe cuándo nacerá. Mientras piensa en aquello se pregunta cómo se sentirá enamorarse.

Nunca le ha pasado eso, y escucharlo hace que no sepa como imaginarlo del todo. Incluso su mejor amigo parecía haberse enamorado ya que cuando le pregunto este le dio una enorme explicación la cual no le convenció mucho porque este empezó a hablar de cosas como reacciones químicas cerebrales y demás; cosas que ya sabe. Realmente Shuhei tendrá difícil conquistar si sigue pensando de esa manera. Para ella el amor más allá de eso era como esos cuentos de princesas que alguna vez leyó de niña, quizás algún día conocerá a su verdadero príncipe azul.

[…]

—¿…Y tienes un tipo en específico? —indago Tsurugi quien estaba _investigando_ ciertas cosas en nombre de Shuhei quien quería determinar si su mejor amiga tenía algún sentir a por él. Es por ello por lo que le saco una platica para determinar aquello. Aunque Tinker se negará a tener algún sentimiento a por alguien cree que puede ver si Shuhei tiene una oportunidad con la niña bonita—. Vamos, no seas tímida —pica suavemente la mejilla ajena esperando que la chica responda mientras supone que soltará características parecidas a las del castaño, después de todo los amigos de la infancia usualmente terminan juntos, ¿no?

La chica sigue pensando pese a que el de cabellos azabaches sigue molestando un poco—. No creo tener un tipo, supongo que debería ser como en los cuentos de hadas, apenas lo vea sabré que es él…

—…Tu príncipe azul —comenta Tsurugi terminando la oración por ella mientras se hace una nota mental de cobrarle más a Shuhei con tal de darle consejos de como conquistar el corazón de la señorita Nobel. Después de todo no tiene competencia así que sería fácil que llegue hacer enamorar a la chica. O al menos eso cree él.

[…]

Su ropa estaba mojada a más no poder. No esperaba que una tormenta empezará y es que en las noticias del clima comentaron que estaría soleado. Fue una pésima elección hacer las compras aquel día y es que quería comprar el regalo de Taku quien hace poco nació. Pero parece que no podrá hacerlo, al menos no sin comprar una sombrilla antes. Se movía entre las calles que le faltaban para llegar al distrito de compras.

Aunque de pronto dejo de sentir la lluvia caer sobre ella. Y al voltear se topo con un chico quien la estaba cubriendo con su paraguas sin importar que se estuviese mojando él. No sabía que decir ya que a decir verdad nunca imagino quedar en una situación de aquel tipo—. Gracias —suelta apenada y es que cree que debe dejarle en claro que de alguna manera le alegra no mojarse pese a estar empapada—, pero te estas mojando y no es justo eso —dice tratando de hacer que el otro no se moje.

—No importa —masculla tratando de no fijarse mucho en la chica y es que para empezar le daba pena acercarse de esa manera y asustarla. Después de todo aquello lo hace por el simple hecho de que no le gustaría que se enferme—. En todo caso no me estoy mojando tanto… —dice, aunque es mentira. Se esta empapando, pero no puede dar tanta evidencia de eso. Después de todo prefiere que una chica ande segura de la lluvia. Además, que clase de caballero sería si no hiciera aquello.

—En serio, no es necesario sólo iba a esa cafetería —miente, no le gusta hacerlo, pero quizás así podría que el otro le deje.

—En ese caso deja que te acompañe hasta la entrada —dice mientras camina al ritmo de la rubia. A decir verdad, no creía mucho que ese fuera su destino por el simple hecho que de ir a comer lo haría a la hora del almuerzo y si tenía una cita seguramente hubiese sido en un mejor lugar más que en una pequeña cafetería del distrito.

La chica niega y trata de verlo al rostro; debe decirle que no es una chica la cual necesita de tantos cuidados, pero al ver el rostro del chico entiende que no tendrá de otra más que lidiar con aquel ya que parece que nada que le diga logra hacerlo cambiar de opinión—. En serio no deberías hacer esto —murmura dándose por vencida de alguna manera—; al menos cúbrete un poco más —pide no queriendo que aquel se enferme tampoco, _sería injusto._

World no espero aquello. Ya se ha acostumbrado que tanto señoritas como mujeres de la tercera edad sólo se preocupen a por ellas más que de él cuando las ayuda. Después de todo sabe que a veces se aprovechan al saber que no se volverán a ver de nuevo. Y ahí está con aquella chica quien se estaba preocupando también por él. Es la primera vez que alguna chica hace eso… de alguna manera eso le hace sentir bien. Es como algo cálido pese a creer que jamás la volverá a ver—. De acuerdo —murmura tratando de apegarse a ella sin incomodarla ya que el paraguas tampoco era demasiado grande—. Por cierto, me llamo World —suelta aquello tratando de hacer conversación bajo el sonido que la lluvia llega a realizar.

—Cierto, no nos hemos presentado —murmura para sí misma la chica antes de verle unos momentos con una sonrisa en los labios—. Me llamo Izuna —le da su mano para estrecharla y el chico la saluda con cordialidad sin importar que las manos de ambos estén húmedas por la intensa lluvia—. Por cierto, gracias por esto, aunque me siento mal que te hayas mojado por mi culpa.

El chico tan sólo esta seguro que si no fuera una chica tan dulce ya le hubiera gritado que en serio no era nada. Le frustraba un poco que la chica le siguiera dando relevancia a eso, pero antes que diga algo la rubia comenta algo.

—¿Quieres que te invite a una taza de café? —indaga y es que cree que es lo menos que puede hacer a por el otro para que al menos así entre en calor. Por otra parte, cree que así puede conocer a aquel chico que ahora que lo nota, pese a llevar un paraguas, no parece vestido para tal clima.

Aquello toma por algo de sorpresa a World quien sólo asiente antes de dar una respuesta verbal pese a la pena que le da, porque a su parecer eso suena a lo que su _bro_ llama una cita, no esta del todo familiarizado con el termino pese a ver en varios programas como son, seguramente es porque jamás ha tenido una—. M-Me gustaría —es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se siente apenado, espera no haberse sonrojado, eso sería peor, aunque hasta ahora nota bien a la chica y no puede evitar pensar que es demasiado linda.

Tinker al escuchar aquello no puede evitar alegrarse ya que así podía _pagar_ su deuda—. Bien, ahora démonos prisa de lo contrario nos mojaremos más y dude que atiendan si entramos con mucha agua —indica la chica mientras decide volver su camino a la calle la cual cada vez andaba más vacía, al parecer su platica tomo algo de tiempo. Al menos la cafetería a la cual iban estaba bastante cerca tal como lo indico la señorita momentos atrás. Y al entrar tan sólo se percibe un ambiente más cálido y ese aroma a café que tanto le gusta a ella.

Nadie les dice nada por estar mojados, tal parece que a ningún camarero le molesta eso ya que hasta les indica que mesa tomar. World tan sólo cierra la sombrilla y la deja donde ve que hay más. Trata de reprimir sus usuales manías que tiene al entrar a un lugar como el hecho de aspirar cada aroma y averiguar el menú a voz alta. Sabe que debe comportarse un poco por aquella chica. Deja que ella se siente primero y luego toma asiento frente a ella creyendo que será más cómodo estar de aquella manera.

Izuna no perdió el tiempo y le pidió al camarero dos tazas de café para así empezar a entrar en calor ya que la chica pese a no admitirlo tenía algo de frío y agradece bastante que haya un ambiente reconfortante en aquel lugar.

Aunque es un error enorme, ya que al verla de frente no puede evitar compararla con un hada. _Un hada de azúcar._ Ya que apenas se había fijado en algo más allá de sus ojos azules. Su rostro es bastante lindo y sus cabellos —pese a estar húmedos—, parecen radiar por el sol. Él no se fija en chicas de aquella manera, usualmente es su hermano Lily quien va comentando lo atractivas que son, pero, está vez es él quien admite que aquella chica es bastante atractiva. Tanto así que por primera vez no brinca a de primeras a por el menú, aunque espera no haberse quedado como idiota viéndola.

Aquel pensamiento le sonroja. Así que trata de ocultarse bajo el menú pese a haber dicho que sería un café, aunque no le guste se lo tragaría por ella, aunque una taza de aquel liquido no sería suficiente para él. Y duda que sea buena idea pedir algo sólo para sí cuando se está en una cita. Así que supone que deberá invitarla—. Uh, Izuna, ¿puedo… invitarte a un postre? —Le da algo de pena realizar esa pregunta pese a no ser la mayor cosa que exista. Aunque ahora que lo piensa espera que no sea demasiado caro porque como siempre anda quebrado.

Tinker tan sólo ve al chico, iba a negarse, pero hubo una parte de ella que no quería hacerlo del todo, tal vez es porque quiere conocerlo un poco más—. Claro, tan sólo no espero ser una molestia —indica con una sonrisa ya que sentía que se aprovechaba del chico y espera no hacerlo porque hay algo de él que le gusta. Aunque al detenerse en sus pensamientos no puede evitar notar como uso esa palabra. Gustar. Pese a que unos días atrás le costaba comentar que podía gustarle en un chico. Y ahora tampoco puede descifrar que es ese algo. Tan sólo lo siente.

—Genial, hay varios que suenan bastante deliciosos —estaba a punto de entusiasmarse como siempre ante los postres, pero se detiene, no quiere que le pase lo mismo que la ha pasado con Lawless quien le ha dicho que es fastidioso cuando se trata de comida—. Aunque bueno, tú eliges —dice tratando de desviar la atención de él.

La chica analiza unos momentos sus palabras y nota algo que le llama la atención—. ¿Comes aquí seguido? —pregunta eso ya que le dio curiosidad por el hecho de que lo menciono en plural.

El chico tan sólo asiente suavemente. No le iba a decir que gustaba de ir a aquel lugar los domingos que había buffer quedaría como un cerdo o algo parecido ante esa chica que parece toda una princesa—. Vivo cerca —explica y ante la mirada consternada de la señorita sabe que debe darle a explicar más—. Te vi cuando estaba arreglando unas cosas en mi departamento y por eso me apresuré a salir para cubrirte de la lluvia.

Eso resolvió la duda de Tinker ante porque el chico parecía estar vestido para un clima cálido. Y a la vez no pudo evitar que fue un gesto bastante generoso de parte del otro. Como el de los príncipes azules de esos cuentos de hadas—. Entiendo, y de nuevo gracias por eso —dice con una sonrisa.

Y es aquella sonrisa la cual termina de flechar al chico quien simplemente quedo embelesado con ella.

—¿Qué postre me recomendarías pedir? —cuestiona la chica suponiendo que el sabría de mejor forma que cosas son las mejores en el menú. Trata de buscar un tema de conversación, pero aquel silencio algo cómodo tampoco le molesta mucho. El cual es interrumpido por el camarero quien deja las tazas de café ahí.

World encuentra la buena oportunidad de pedir en esos momentos el postre—. Dos porciones de pastel de chocolate —pide con educación, pero el garzón parece algo apenado antes de hablar.

—Lo siento, tan sólo tenemos una rebanada del de chocolate —explica esperando a que pidan otro, pero parece que no es necesario o al menos eso hace entender la señorita.

—No importa, está bien si lo compartimos —comenta la chica ya que después de todo no suele comer mucho cuando de postres se trata y además al menos así no se sentirá mal por _aprovecharse_ ya que había notado el precio de aquello y le parecía bastante grande la diferencia entre lo que ella pagaría. Quien sirve supone que son un par de tortolos y asiente ante lo que dicen antes de irse a por aquella porción. Una vez no ve al mesero la chica decide hablar—. Espero no te moleste, no suelo comer mucho dulce.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —dice mientras supone que no comerá mucho tampoco, aunque no le importa. Tan solo espera que aquello se repita una vez más ya que le gustaría volver a encontrarse con esa chica.

Izuna Nobel asegura que el amor es curioso. Porque jamás creyó fijarse en un chico que apenas conoció.


End file.
